


how naughty

by supernormal



Series: Sengen gentle dom [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, but you know it's still pretty gentle bc this is me were talking about, foot job though clothes, has accompanying art in the end note, senku is horny as fuck, this ones more dom than gentle this time, those two tags are obligatory for all my fics LOL, yes i have a foot fetish "pensive:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen helps Senku out with an inappropriate erection.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen gentle dom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	how naughty

**Author's Note:**

> a short one this time
> 
> fics I've written with kinks related to gen’s character traits… his love for cola, check… him going barefoot, check...

Senku sat on the ground, working on a blueprint. Gen was sitting on a stool in front of him while they made idle chatter, going over Senku’s current project or bantering about Gen’s stupid magic tricks.

As they continued to chat, Gen noticed that Senku was awkwardly bent over as if he were trying to hide something, though he was still attempting to act natural.

_Yeah, he’s hard._

He raised an eyebrow. “Senku-chan…”

“What?”

”Are you hard?”

He frantically crossed his legs. “No! It’s just…”

“Ah! You're totally hard!”

He scowled. “Shut up!”

“Aw, don't be mad! You don't have to hide that stuff around me, okay?”

“Ugh…”

“Are you gonna go take care of it or what?”

“Probably not.” Senku kept his eyes cast down on his blueprint.

He tilted his head. “Do you not usually relieve yourself when that happens?”

“No, I don't usually have the time or an opportunity to be alone.”

“Senku-chan, you should try to get yourself off once in a while. Otherwise you'll get blue balls!”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s fine…” His face was flushed red.

“Do you want me to help you?”

He finally looked up. “Help me…?”

“Yeah.” He jokingly placed his foot on his bulge and pressed down ever-so-slightly. "What if I did this?" he laughed.

Senku shut his eyes and gasped. _"Ohh…"_

His eyes went wide. “What, are you actually into that?"

He took his silence as a yes. He applied more pressure and pressed his erection up against his stomach. "Like that?"

Beads of sweat rolled down Senku's forehead. He softly gasped for breath. Gen could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest from there.

He massaged the sensitive head with his toes. "Aw, Senku-chan. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. This'll stay between us, okay?"

"Gen, _please,_ I— _harder._ I—I need more,” he pleaded.

A devious grin spread across his face. His confidence was growing by the second. "Hmm, I don't know," he lifted his foot off momentarily. "Are you sure? I don't really know if I should give it to you, not if I don't know if you _really_ want it…"

He swallowed. "Please, please, _please._ Please, touch me more, I can't fucking take it anymore. I need this so fucking bad. _Please,_ Gen. I'll do _anything,"_ he begged.

"Haha. I can't believe you're so perverted that you'll beg me to touch you like this."

Gen was smiling ear-to-ear, clearly satisfied. The needy look on Senku's face turned him on like crazy. "My, look how hard you are." He pressed his foot down harder. "It's like you're about to burst already."

Senku shakily exhaled. _"I—"_ he choked out.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet. I wanna play with you more."

He rested his chin on his fist and looked down at him while he kneaded the ball of his foot into his cock. "Crazy how I can bring such an important man to his knees with just this, huh?" he teased.

A shiver traveled up and down Senku's spine with every word he spoke. He could barely take it. He had never been this turned on.

"Open your legs more."

He obeyed and spread his legs as far as he could.

"Good boy. Show me how vulnerable you really are." He applied more pressure and grinded his foot down harder as a reward. "You're making quite a mess under there, aren't you? Smearing your precum all over yourself."

"Yeah," he gasped. He reached down to lift his skirt to show him but was cut off by gen batting his hands away with his foot. "Ah-ah-ah. you don't get to take that off. You're gonna have to cum in your clothes today."

He retracted his hands, instead placing them on the floor and leaning back against them. He softly moaned as Gen continued to rub on him.

"Look at you. You're doing just fine with it on. Let me do all the work this time, okay?"

He groaned and bucked his hips forward, desperate for more.

Gen moved his foot up to gently push his chest. "Lay down." Senku complied and laid on his back. _"Mhm. Good boy,"_ he praised.

He pushed his balls up with his toes and smirked. "Are you gonna cum yourself just from my foot? How naughty."

 _"Ah… G-gen,"_ he strained.

"Hm? What's that? Should I let you cum?” He touched his finger to his chin. “I wonder…"

Senku looked up at him pleadingly, eyes wide with desperation. "Gen! Please! Please, let me cum! I need it so bad!"

A devilish grin spread across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Please," he croaked. "Please."

"Alright, Senku-chan," he cooed. _"Cum for me."_ He placed his other foot on his cock and stimulated him with both at the same time.

Senku buckled over and trembled as his orgasm shot through his entire being. He didn't make any sound except for a strangled whine while more of his semen shot out and soiled his dress. Gen didn't stop moving his feet as his seed started to trickle down his thigh and onto the floor.

"Aw, Senku-chan, you're so messy. I need to teach you to know better than that."

Senku quietly gasped for breath, unable to answer yet.

Gen got off from his seat and kneeled on the floor with him. He brushed Senku’s bangs out of the way with his fingers and tucked them behind his ear, commenting to himself how adorable that made him look.

“Hey, Senku-chan,” he whispered.

His red eyes flicked up to meet his, but he immediately looked away in shame.

Gen soothingly pet the back of his head, running his hair between his fingers. “You did so well there. Did it feel good?”

He nodded briefly.

“Good boy.” He moved his hand to stroke his cheek. “I'm so glad. Now don't be holding it in for that long again, okay?”

He closed his eyes and melted into his touch. “Mm.”

Gen pinched the ends of his skirt. Cum was smeared all along the inside surface. “You completely soiled yourself… I'll wash this for you. I'm sure you can handle going in your underwear for a bit.”

After he took it off and let it soak he came back and reached his hand out to help him up. "C'mon. Let me wash you up too."

Senku took his hand and staggered up to his feet, his knees still feeling a bit weak from the electrifying orgasm he just experienced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be cold." He took off his purple coat and draped it around his shoulders. "Better now?"

"Uh-huh."

Gen held his hand and lightly tugged at him in the direction of the doorway. “Let’s go to the river. I'll do all the work, okay? You can just sit back while I wash you.”

“‘Kay.”

As Gen led the way to the river Senku couldn't stop ogling his feet while they tread along the dirt path.

_This is definitely gonna get in the way of my work… I gotta make him some damn shoes._

**Author's Note:**

> [art here](https://i.imgur.com/3k8k1kQ.png) (no explicit nudity per se but its still nsfw i gues)
> 
> my #1 kink is senku and gen calling each other cute :/


End file.
